The instant invention relates generally to gloves and more specifically it relates to a designer fingernail glove.
Numerous gloves have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include openings in the finger stalls to expose the fingernails of the wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,725,570 to Penna; 4,907,297 to Gallucci and 5,140,709 to Cohn et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.